


I Like You

by Dannihalu



Series: JaePil Song Fiction [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu
Summary: Dari Wonpil ketika dia di tinggalkan sahabat nya yang dia sayang diam diam pergi.JaePil Short Song Fiction SeriesDi tulis dalan Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: JaePil Song Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766014
Kudos: 2





	I Like You

"Can I hug you?" Jae tanya dan Wonpil nganggukin kepala nya. 

Jae peluk Wonpil kenceng. 

Wonpil tenggelemin kepala nya di bahu Jae, memuaskan indra perasa nya mencium aroma badan Jae yang abis gini mungkin ga bisa dia cium lagi.

Memuaskan tubuh nya merasakan kehangatan Jae yang dalam waktu lama ga akan bisa dia ulangin. 

Wonpil ga tau sejak kapan dia jatuh hati sama cowok tinggi ini, yang juga sahabat nya.

Dia ga tau sejak kapan hati nya berubah. Mungkin sejak Jae selalu belain dia kalo lagi di kerjain sama senior di kampus, atau mungkin sejak mereka SMA pas Jae dengan sukses dan keren nya jadi juara nasional Bulu Tangkis, atau mungkin jauh sebelum itu pas mereka pertama kali ketemu? 

Wonpil ga tau, dia ga inget. Yang dia tau, semakin tambah umur nya, semakin banyak waktu yang dia habis kan sama Jae, semakin dalem dan besar rasa suka yang dia rasain. 

Wonpil ga pernah berani bilang ke Jae kalo dia punya perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman atau sahabat, Dia takut kehilangan semua nya, takut menghancurkan apa yang mereka bangun selama ini. Karena kadang tidak semua orang bisa menerima perubahan dengan baik. 

Jadi diam dan memendam segalanya mungkin jadi salah satu jalan buat mereka berdua yang Wonpil pilih.

"Se-enggak nya kita masih bareng dan aku bisa di samping nya." Itu yang selalu Wonpil pikirin. Dia ga bisa kalo ga ada Jae. 

Tapi ternyata yang dipikirin sama Wonpil salah ketika Jae mutusin buat pergi ninggalin dia, ninggalin kota dimana mereka tumbuh bareng. 

Ga pernah sekalipun ada dipikiran Wonpil kalo Jae bakal ninggalin dia sendirian. 

Sedih? Wonpil devastated. 

Dunia nya kayak runtuh pas Jae bilang dia mau lanjutin master di Amerika dan mungkin bakal ambil kerjaan disana. Wonpil ancur pas tau Jae keterima di UCLA. Dan harapan nya udah jadi butiran debu sekarang, saat ini, di bandara. 

Wonpil mau ga mau harus terima kenyataan kalo kepergian Jae bener bener nyata. Dan dia di paksa terima kenyataan pahit kalo mungkin setelah ini ga akan ada Jae lagi dalam hidup nya. 

"Jaga diri Pil." Jae bilang dan Wonpil ngangguk. 

Wonpil tau dia udah ga punya kesempatan lagi. 

Beberapa tahun lalu Wonpil nulis surat buat Jae, dan berniat kasih surat itu ketika salah satu dari mereka memutuskan pergi dari kehidupan masing masing.

Dan ga pernah kebayang kalo itu bakal datang sekarang.

Jae lepas pelukan nya. Mereka senyum.

Wonpil ambil amplop nya dan kasih ke Jae. "Baca pas masuk pesawat ya." Wonpil bilang dan Jae ngangguk. 

Bersamaan, panggilan masuk dari pesawat Jae sudah kedengeran. 

Jae masuk ke dalem ninggalin Wonpil. 

Wonpil balik badan nya, jalan ngejauh dari Jae. 

Wonpil udah ga bisa tahan tangisnya lagi. Dia tetep maju ke depan dan ga berani balik badan, ga mau Jae sampe liat keadaan nya sekarang. Ninggalin semua harapan nya di belakang sana. 

Wonpil sekarang sadar dan belajar kalo memang sayang ga harus memiliki, tapi dia ga pernah tau kalo melepaskan rasanya sesakit itu.

\--

"Pil, ini buku siapa?" Mama nya Wonpil masuk ke kamar nya dan nunjukin buku. 

"Ah, punya Jae itu Ma, kmaren katanya buat aku aja, trus di tinggal disini." Wonpil bilang. 

"Mama taruh sini ya." Wonpil ngangguk, Buku nya di taruh di tempat tidur Wonpil. 

Wonpil ngeliatin buku yang di kasih Jae. Itu bukan tipe buku Jae, bukan juga Wonpil tapi kenapa di kasih ke Wonpil? 

Di ambil nya buku itu trus di bawa ke meja nya. Dia bukain satu satu halaman nya. Di tengh halaman ada beberapa lembar kosong dan ada tulisan Jae disana. 

_Dear My Spring Boy,_

_Kadang hari hari yang kita laluin ga sebaik dan seindah yang kita inginkan._

_Apa yang kita rencanakan ga selalu sesuai._

_Sama seperti aku yang jatuh hati ke kamu._

_Di musim semi yang sejuk, ga pernah sekalipun aku berencana buat suka sama kamu, tapi itu datang begitu aja tanpa rencana._

_Aku suka kamu. Aku berharap kamu tau, tapi kalo seumpama kamu tau dan kamu ga punya perasaan yang sama, aku harap kita bisa kembali senyum bareng kayak dulu._

_Ga mungkin ya? I know._

_Spring Boy, i like you so much till i can not hold it back, i want to love you._

_I know it's sound stupid, tapi percaya deh, seberapa ingin nya aku merubah perasaan ini, aku malah merasa rasa ini semakin dalam._

_I just want to love you. Please, Let me be..._

_Love,_

_Jae_

Wonpil liat ke luar jendela nya abis baca itu. 

Spring boy is him, And now he know both of then have the same feeling. 

Wonpil tutup matanya, mungkin juga tutup hati nya. Entah kapan bisa kebuka lagi tapi saat ini, dia pengen merasakan semua sakit nya sampe mati rasa. 


End file.
